Yuchan?
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: Okay, I cannot continue with this. I've tried, no one can say I haven't, but everytime I try to write it comes out looking like crap and I have higher expectations than that. Up for adoption as of now.


LC; OOOOOOKAY! Time for fun, welcoming chapter 1!  
Yami; Your worse then Abiou on sugar.  
LC; Why thank you!  
Yugi; Am I really that bad?  
Yami;...Ummm, only with chocolate.  
LC; Speaking of chocolate! *Pulls giant hershey bar from anime hammer space* Let's dig in!  
Yugi; I like this girl! *Glomps candy bar*  
LC; YAY for choco-kami! *Begins worshipping the candy bar*  
Yami;...Wow.  
LC; Yami, I need to please Choco-kami with many offerings, do the disclaimer!  
Yami; Yeah, whatever you say. *Backs away slowly.*  
Disclaimer; Little Cutie doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, thank kami for that! If she did she would no doubt make everyone's t.v.'s explode from awesome extract.

Chapter 1, How did it all begin?

In a classroom in a japenese school, a group of students were watching two kids duel. "HA, take that Yug!" Joey gloated, laying down a level two monster.  
The afore named Yugi Moto giggled and praised her friend for the move. "Pretty good move! But not, as good as this one!" She lay down a level three monster, wiping his out easily.  
"Gah!" Joey gasped. "Thanks a lot pal, you totally wiped me out, again!"  
Tristan and Tea watched the two duel. "Geez Joey, you suck at this game!" Tristan chuckled, enjoying watching his friend get put in his place by a girl.

Yugi was the class wierdo, named so for her tri coloured hair. Her bangs were golden, the back was black, but along the edges it was purple. She also wore a strange upside down egyptian pyramid with an eye on the center around her neck.  
Other than that, she was a regular teenage girl. The pink uniform seemed two sizes to big, the skirt always seemed a little too short, despite how much she tried to keep it down, and her long hair always had to be held in a pony tail, or it would stick up everywhere and anywhere.  
"Don't feel too bad Joey!" She tried to console her friend. "I have better cards because my grandfather owns a game shop. I get all my best cards from him! In exchange for helping out!"  
Yugi was also the only one who as of yet, had a job that actually paid.

"Your own gameshop?" Joey asked, memorized by such an oppurtunity. "Think we can swing by after school?" "No problem!" Yugi assured him. "I'll even see if grandpa will show us his super rare card!" At the word rare, Kaiba looked up from his book.  
'Rare card?' He mentally repeated. 'Could it be the card I've been searching for?' He decided he would hire someone to tail them after school, then was forced to face the fact he didn't have time to interview any candidates, and he could not skip classes because that would ruin his reputation.

After school, Yugi and her friends went straight to her house/gameshop to see her grandfather. "Grandpa, I'm home! And I brought company!" She called, opening the door and running inside.  
"Ah Yugi, good to see you home again!" Her grandpa replied. "Any reason your friends came as well?"  
"Um, could you show them your super rare card?" She asked, using her wonderful azure eyes to their full advantage. "Please!"  
"Pretty please!" Joey tried to help, bowing in respect.  
Solomon could not resist 'the eyes of doom', and so he was forced to bring out the card. "Alright alright!" He cried, opening the little case to reveal a blue eyes white dragon.

"Wow!" Almost everyone exclaimed. Except for Tristan, who said. "What's so special about it?" After everyone anime face faulted, Solomon told his tale.  
"You see, this is one of only four cards!" He explained. "It is in fact, one of the rarest cards in the game!"  
The bell rang and none other than Seto Kaiba walked in, carrying a big white suitcase.

"Can I help you?" Grandpa asked. (I hate writing Solomon) "If you can't, it wouldn't surprise me." Kaiba said, walking to the counter. As he approached, his eyes wandered to the blue eyes white dragon in the little case.  
"The blue eyes white dragon!" He gasped in awe. He could hardly believe that that card would be in a dump like this. Growling, he swung the suitcase onto the counter and revealed it's contents.  
"How about it old man? That card for all these?" He asked, giving everyone a good view of the many awesome cards he always carried for just such an occasion.  
"I'm sorry but I could never trade this card." Grandpa said sadly, eyeing the cards with regret. "Fine, if you won't trade, maybe you'll sell." Kaiba suggested. "Name your price, I can pay anything."

"I'm sorry, but I can never let go of this card." Grandpa repeated. "You see, this card has bonded with my heart!" Kaiba growled, closed his suitcase, and started to leave.  
As he left, everyone heard him mutter. "Senile old fool!" Before he left the game shop.

The next morning, while Yugi was away at school, three men stepped into the shop as Grandpa was just opening up. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked, turning to greet the first costumers of the day.  
A short man and two hired muscle men stood in the doorway. "My master, Seto Kaiba, challenges you to a duel." The short guy announced gleefully. "You'll come with us now."  
"And if I refuse?" Grandpa challenged. (Clearly not seeing the two muscle men.)  
"I'm afraid I must insist." Insisted the stupid short man.

As they rode to Kaiba corp, grandpa's thoughts wandered to his hopeful victory. 'I'll show Kaiba what the heart of the cards means!' He decided, one way or another!

As the gang entered the game shop, eager for more cards, they were shocked to see it empty. "Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called worriedly. "Maybe he went out?" Tea suggested uneasily.  
"If so why'd he leave the door unlocked?" Joey asked her.  
The phone began to ring and Yugi ran to answer it. "Game shop!" She answered.  
"Hello Yugi." Replied a familiar, rich sounding voice. "Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed in surprise. "Your father came by my office this morning but he's not feeling well, would you come to pick him up?" He asked, the sneer on his face could almost be heard.

The gang rushed to go and find Yugi's grandpa, but when they found him, they saw he had collapsed on the ground. "Grandpa!" Yugi cried in distress, running to her grandfather's aid.  
"Y-Yugi." He stammered. "I wanted to teach that little punk a lesson, but I failed."  
Suddenly a door on the other side of the room opened, with Seto standing in the light. "How's the old man feeling?"  
"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea cried angrily, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.  
"We only had a duel." He said defensively. "I guess playing against a champion was too much stimulation for the old fool. I assure you it was fair. And look at the prize I won."

In his hands, rested the blue eyes white dragon previously belonging to Solomon Moto. Before their eyes, he tore it in half!  
"Grandpa's special card!" Yugi gasped.  
"Yes, the blue eyes is a rare and powerful card." He confirmed. "One that will never be used against me now."  
"M-my special card!" Grandpa cried forlorningly. "M-m-my treasure!"  
"Grandpa!" Yugi gasped again, worried by his lack of health insurance.

Solomon turned to his granddaughter and offered a deck of duel monster's cards. "Y-Yugi, teach him respect for the heart of the cards!" He pleaded. "I've put my heart and soul into this deck! And I've taught you everything I know!"  
"Grandpa." She said lovingly, taking the cards as though they were a treasure so rare and special, it could break at a single touch. "Your friends can take the old fool to a hospital while the two of us duel." Kaiba announced, happy at the thought of humiliating the girl who had, countless times, played duel monsters in school. He was interested to see how good she really was.

Tea gave a sappy speech about Yugi knowing they were there for her and marked them with a permanent marker she had kept somewhere even though her school uniform didn't have pockets. Afterward, the gang went to go and meet an abulance to take Solomon to a doctor while Seto and Yugi prepared to duel.  
However, before they could put grandpa on it, Tea turned to Joey.  
"Joey, we can keep an eye on Yugi's grandpa, you go back up there and cheer Yugi on!" She ordered.  
"Right!" He said eagerly, not really wanting to go to a hospital. "Just you wait, we'll both be there in no time!"

Meanwhile, Seto was showing off his latest toy. "I designed this holograph projection machine myself, like it?" Yugi didn't answer, she was too focused on the upcoming duel.  
"Let's play runt." He announced, starting the game.  
"Play time is over, Kaiba!" Yugi announced bravely.  
Her puzzle began to glow, and suddenly her eyes turned red, and she grew more confident. Yami had no idea why he was a girl, but this was not the time to announce his presence in her body. Seeing as he'd been there a while and had learned many things about girls he wished he did not know. Like what they do in the shower for instance. He never needed to know that, he could've lived whatever life this was without knowing that.

"Now Kabia, prepare youself!" She ordered, her voice much stronger than before, one hand on her hip. "Cause it's time to duel!"  
"I attack with the mighty Hitsuchiyu giant! (Or, that's what it sounded like to me anyway.) Brace yourself Yugi."  
The monster immediatly appeared on the virtual similater field. "He brought it to life?" Yami/Yugi gasped, unbelieving.  
"It's only a hologram." Kaiba assured her. However, he was slightly confused as to why she suddenly seem so much calmer, more confident. It almost seemed like she was a different person entirely.

"I call on the winged dragon; guardian of the fortress!" Yami announced, laying a dragon card down. Joey arrived in time to see both monsters summoned, and now he was close to actually needing a doctor.  
"Monsters?" He asked aloud. "Real monsters?"  
"Fire ball attack!" Yami cried. His dragon attacked the giant, blasting him away and giving Seto two hundred points damage.  
"Bir brother, are you alright?" Mokuba called from the side lines. Meanwhile, Joey was all like; "Yeah! Go Yugi!"  
"Well done Yugi, for a beginner." Seto taunted. "Let's see how you deal with this, Dark Clown!"

Yugi was confused as to why he'd summon that card. It hardly had any attack strength and could never take down his dragon. Could it?  
Kaiba smirked as he laid yet another card onto the field. Yugi instantly knew what it was. "A magic card!" She gasped.  
"Yes Yugi, this is the Negatice Energy Generator!" Kaiba announced, as though he had already won the duel. "This raises my monster's attack points! Dark clown, use dark light!" (Fyi, this translates to, gay clown, use gay light, in the english dub)  
The monster attacked right away, destroying Yugi's dragon and lowering her attack points to 1600.  
"As you can see, putting cards together pays off." Kaiba gloated. He was close to strutting like a rooster.  
'He's good.' Yugi surmized. 'He knows every aspect of the game. But my Grandfather put his heart and soul into building this deck! And I trust that it will see me through!'

As she drew a card, seal leg, she also put a card face down in defense mode. The monster would be sacrificed, but her life points would be spared, for now at least.

Kabai destroyed face down monster after defense mode monster, much to Yugi's chagrin. "Hehehe, your not fairing any better than the old man did, Yugi." He taunted her relentlessly. "That deck is filled with cards from a second rate game shop, so what could you expect?"  
"My grandpa is a great man, and a better duelist than you'll ever be!" Yugi shouted, enraged. "Even now, I can feel his heart in this deck! And I know, some way, some how, I am going to win using this deck!"

She drew yet another card, and smirked in victory. "And my faith rewards me with Gaida the fierce knight! With a destructive power of 2300!"  
Kaiba gasped as the knight appeared on the field, ready to take his clown down. (YAY rhymes!)  
The monster attacked at his master's command, and vanquished the clown, bringing Seto's life points to 1300. "Your move." She announced.  
His smirk was surely a bad sign as he saw which card he drew. "I call out, Blue eyes white dragon!" Yugi was in shock, she hadn't expected Kaiba to have another blue eyes.

"Surprised?" Kaiba asked. "Your grandfather wasn't the only one to wield a blue eyes white dragon!" The dragon attacked, destroying the knight and taking Yugi's points down to a devestating 900.  
"Faith doesn't matter." Kaiba deduced. "What matters is the cards in your deck! If you have cards stronger than anyone else's, your sure to win!"  
As the dragon continued to bring down defensive monsters down, Kaiba kept gloating. "There isn't a single monster in that deck stronger than my blue eyes! So what would you do, against two of them?"  
And in his hand, was a second blue eyes, which he wasted no time in summoning to the field.

Remembering her poor grandfather lying in the hospital, she renewed her vow to win, and drew another card. "I play, swords of revealing light! It traps your monsters for 3 turns!" She announced gravely, setting the card down.  
With the blue eyes now unable to move for three turns, her hope began to grow.  
"What good will a three turn delay do you?" Kaiba asked mockingly, sure of his victoy.  
Yugi was also wondering the same thing. 'What can I do with these parts against Kaiba?' She wondered, gazing at the two legs and arm of the sealed monster.  
"For someone who claims to have so much faith, your doubting yourself pretty early on." She turned in surprise to see a translucent version of her grandpa. "Sometimes the cards are like a puzzle." He advised wisely. "You only need to put the pieces in their proper place."

'When are the cards like a puzzle?' She pondered seriously, knowing she was strapped for time. 'Wait! Grandpa once mentioned an unstoppable monster! Exodia! And he could only be summoned using five cards!'  
While she had been thinking, Kaiba had grown impatient. "Hurry and make your move, or will you admit defeat?" He asked her.  
"Never!" She shouted at him. She drew another card, to find it was another piece of the puzzle.  
"My dragons may be under your spell, but this new one is not!" He summoned some kind of goblin and it attacked her only face down.  
When she drew Dark Magician, she contemplated playing it. Deciding she had no choice, she called him out.

Dark Magician attacked the Judge Man, bringing Kaiba's points to 1000 easily. "Your Judge Man falls." Yugi commented. "Aw, a sacrifice that doesn't even faze me." Kaiba said. "My dragons may be unable to move for one more turn, but this new blue eyes can!"  
Yugi was shocked to see the third blue eyes being placed on the field. She didn't know what more she could do. The dragon attacked, vaporizing Dark Magician, bringing her to 400 life points.

"So what do you think Yugi?" Kaiba asked, perfectly relaxed. "On the next turn, all three will attack. This game's over no matter what card you draw."  
"Don't listen Yugi!" Joey urged. Oh how he would love to get three minutes alone with that creep up there! On his fancy toy!  
'Kaiba had three blue eyes all along, he only ripped Grandpa's cause he didn't want it used against him!' Yugi cried mentally. 'My only chance is to draw the last piece now! But the odds are against me. I don't know if I can do this!'  
Even as she reached for the deck, it flew away from her reach.  
'The deck, it senses my doubt!' Yami cried. "Don't lose focus Yugi, don't lose faith!"

Before her very eyes, visions of her friends appeared. "You can do it Yugi." Tea reassured her. "You got this!" Tristan cried. "We're all here for ya pal, just kick Kaiba's butt!" Obviously Joey.  
"Right, I must believe in the cards like my friends believe in me." She decided, putting her hand on the deck.  
"Draw your last card Yugi." Kaiba urged her. "Draw your pathetic card so I can end this Yugi."  
"My grandpa owned no pathetic cards, Kaiba." Yugi announced confidently. "But this deck does contain," She held up Exodia's head. "The unstoppable Exodia!"

"That's impossible!" Kaiba cried in fear. "I've assembled all five special cards." Yugi continued. "All pieces of the puzzle! Now come forth, Exodia!"  
And out came the unbeatable beast, Exodia. "That's not possible!" Seto insisted. "No one's ever been able to call him!"  
"Exodia, Obliterate!" Yugi commanded.  
The monster did so, destroying the blue eyes, and beating Kaiba.  
"Yeah! You did it!" Joey cried happily.  
"That's impossible." Mokuba whined. "My brother never loses."

"Kaiba, you play only for power." Yugi noticed. "That is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do."  
"But how, how could I have lost to her!" He demanded of himself.  
"Kaiba, if you truly want to know!" A golden eye appeared on her forehead. "Then open your mind!" (MIND CRUSH!)

Somewhere, dressed in a gay red suit, Pegasus was drinking some wine. "Pegasus, it seems Kaiba was beaten in a duel, against a young girl named Yugi."  
Pegasus' mellanium eye glowed as he contemplated the possibilities of owning another mellanium item.

And in the hospital, Solomon woke up. "Hey Grandpa's awake!" Tea cried happily. "Yugi won." Grandpa muttered happily.

LC; Dudes, this was so awesome on so many levels.  
Yugi; How? All you did was say what happened in the first episode.  
LC; NO! I made it awesome! More awesome than whoever owns you ever could!  
Yami; Who owns us?  
LC;...I don't know.  
Yugi; I didn't know I was owned by anybody.  
LC; That means...Your up for grabs! *Glomps both*  
Both; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
LC; Review for chappie two! 


End file.
